Three Wishes
by CherryNinja
Summary: Mitsuhide goes to Tosa to ask Motochika for his help in the battle against the Mori. Motochika agrees, but only under one condition: Mitsuhide has to grant him three wishes. And Motochika knows exactly what he wants, and that's Mitsuhide.


I know it's been a while but this thing simply refused to be written. But I decided to finish and post it anyway since I wrote it as a present for my dear **Vovo** who asked for Motochika/Mitsuhide about *looks through PMs* three months ago. I'm not really satisfied with how this fic turned out, it's one of those "that sounded better in my head" stories, but I hope you'll like it anyway. ^_^

* * *

Motochika Chosokabe looked at the man that was kneeling on the floor of the main hall of Tosa castle. He wore a blue and purple uniform with big shoulder plates and wide pants, his long dark hair was tied in a ponytail at his back.

He had first met Mitsuhide Akechi several years ago during some kind of social gathering of a distant relative, but since he could remember neither the relative nor their relation this relative couldn't have been very important. What was more important was that the man he had met that day had come to him.

Right now Mitsuhide was kneeling on the ground in front of him, waiting for Motochika to address him.

"So, what is the reason for your visit Mitsuhide?" He was really curious why Mitsuhide had come to him. They hadn't seen each other for years and he didn't know if Mitsuhide even knew that they had met before. At that time even though Motochika had been fascinated by the slightly older man, the only thing he had done was follow him around and observe him while trying not to get noticed himself. Mitsuhide had always had an aura of strength and confidence yet had been so graceful and handsome at the same time. It was a combination that had drawn Motochika to the other man more and more until he had finally had to admit to himself that he had fallen for Mitsuhide. And it seemed that nothing had changed even after all this years he hadn't seen the other man. Only this time, Motochika knew he had to do something about it.

"Lord Motochika, I have come here on behalf of my lord, Nobunaga Oda, to ask for your assistance in our fight against the Mori."

Well, not exactly the answer Motochika had hoped for, a confession that Mitsuhide too had noticed him all those years ago and had finally come to see him again would have been more to his liking. But that didn't mean that he would lose heart because of that.

Motochika raised an eyebrow. "Why would the might Oda need the help of an unimportant lord like myself? I would have thought that he would make quick work of the Mori."

"The Mori land forces are no match for my lord's mighty army, that is right." Mitsuhide started explaining without hesitation, it seemed like he had expected such a question. "The problem is their navy, which is superior to our own rather small naval forces. We would probably be able to defeat them eventually, but our losses would be immense. That is why my lord has decided to ask for your help to lend us the strength of your own mighty navy to counter the one of the Mori."

So Oda was turning to him for an easy victory. That was something Motochika could understand and in general there wasn't anything that would speak against lending his help. The question was, what would he get in return?

Motochika leaned back in his chair. "And why should I help you defeat somebody that doesn't even concern me? What is it that I get from Oda when I help him defeat the Mori?"

"Lord Nobunaga is destined to unite Japan under his rule." A look of pride and confidence appeared on Mitsuhide's face. "And when he does that he will not forget the help of anybody that has helped him. He will reward you generously and will make sure that you remain the lord of Tosa."

Motochika didn't doubt that Oda was on the best way to do just that, unite all of Japan, and it definitely wouldn't be bad to have someone like Nobunaga indebted to you. It was something that could ensure his rule and the safety of his people for the next few decades.

All in all it wasn't a bad deal, but maybe Motochika would be able to get something more out of it. Something a bit more personal that would help him in his plan to win Mitsuhide over.

He leaned forward again and fixed his gaze on the other man, daring him to look away and was pleased when Mitsuhide held his gaze, looking at him confidently.

"That sounds like a fair offer." A small smile appeared on Mitsuhide's face, the other confident of having won him over. "But there is something else I demand of you if your want my help."

The smile on Mitsuhide's face vanished and a slightly unsure look appeared. "Well, I can't promise you anything lord Motochika, but when you tell me your conditions I will ask my lord and return the answer to you as fast as possible."

Motochika smirked. "Oh, don't misunderstand me Mitsuhide, this has nothing to do with Nobunaga. This is something that I ask of you personally."

"M-Me?" The slightly unsure look on Mitsuhide's face had turned to utter confusion. "I… of course I will do what you demand if it is within my powers. What is it that you want from me?"

"All that I am asking is that you will grant me three wishes. I can't tell you what it will be yet, mostly because I don't know myself, but I will ask for it when I join you and lord Nobunaga for the fight." Mitsuhide's eyes had gone wide and Motochika knew that he had to set him at ease. "You don't have to worry, I won't ask anything of you that you won't be able to fulfil easily and I promise that it won't be anything to harm you. So, what do you say?"

Mitsuhide hesitated for a moment, still looking at Motochika uneasily, but it seemed like his sense of duty was stronger than his fear. "Well, I guess that if this is the condition for you to help my lord in his fight against the Mori, then I will accept. I will grant you three wishes as far as I am able to."

"Good." Motochika smiled and leaned back again. "Now that that is settled, would you like to have dinner with me and talk about more pleasant things?"

"I am sorry, but I have orders to return as soon as I have ensured your cooperation. I will send a messenger to inform you of our plans as soon as possible." With these words Mitsuhide bowed and left the room.

Maybe he should have postponed his decision for a few days.

-x-

It took nearly two months for the messenger from Mitsuhide to arrive, informing Motochika of Nobunaga's plans for the battle against the Mori. Having already prepared his ships and soldiers, he was able to set sail only days after, heading for battle and hopefully the man he was planning to win over.

The journey went well and soon Motochika saw the coast where his allies were waiting for their arrival. He was standing at the bow of his flagship with his shamisen in hand, playing a little tune to wile away the time. He knew the great warlord Nobunaga Oda standing on the cliff that was towering over the beach, watching everything, while the Chosokabe navy disembarked their ships, but Motochika's eyes were fixed on the man standing on the sand who was seemingly waiting for him to land. Motochika smiled, it looked like Mitsuhide had come to greet him.

He put down his shamisen when he saw Mitsuhide running towards him, only stopping when he reached the water.

"Lord Motochika thank you for coming" He sounded happy and Motochika had to smile.

"Forget about it Mitsuhide. I would not turn you down." After all, if everything went well, he would be rewarded generously for his help. He gripped the rail and jumped into the sea, standing in nearly waist deep water.

"I had faith that you would come" Mitsuhide took a step forward but then he hesitated when a small wave rolled onto shore, nearly reaching the man's feet.

Motochika grinned and started walking a few steps towards the shore. "What's the matter Mitsuhide? Do not be alarmed, you will just get your feet a little wet." He knew that he was teasing the other man but he couldn't help it. Besides, he wanted to see if Mitsuhide would come to him, even if it meant walking into the sea.

And it seemed like the other was answering his silent challenge because Mitsuhide immediately stepped forward into the water, standing directly in front of him. Motochika smiled. "That's it."

-x-

Motochika was sitting on a bench in one of the gardens in Nobunaga's castle, tuning his shamisen.

It had been five days since he had arrived and since then he had only seen Mitsuhide in the few meetings for the battle that would take place in four days.

Not having anything else to do he started playing one of his favourite tunes, a slow and melancholic song.

He still hadn't decided what he should do to get Mitsuhide's attention, after all he couldn't just come right out and confess to the man, he needed to be a little more subtle, give Mitsuhide the opportunity to get to know him better. When Mitsuhide had come to him to ask for his assistance Motochika had instantly known that he couldn't let the other get away a second time, he had to do something that would guarantee him an opportunity to seduce Mitsuhide. But for that Motochika had to make sure that he would see Mitsuhide again.

The thing with the three wishes had been a spur-of-the-moment thing. He knew that it probably hadn't been very fair to Mitsuhide, after all the man's mission had been to make sure that Motochika joined the fight and he had more or less forced him to agree to his conditions, but at that moment it had seemed like the best idea to somehow bind Mitsuhide to him.

Now Motochika just had to come up with something suitable to use those three wishes on.

He had absolutely no idea.

It had to be something that would allow them to spend some time together and get to know each other. Something that wouldn't give Mitsuhide the impression that Motochika was taking advantage of him, he wanted to gain the other's trust after all, but it couldn't be too obvious either since he didn't want to scare off Mitsuhide before he could show the other that he really cared about him.

He let the last note of his song die away. He just had to come up with something soon, otherwise his stay with Nobunaga would be over and he still hadn't made his move. He would love for Mitsuhide to have to come back to Tosa with him to fulfil his promise, but he doubted that Nobunaga would let one of his most precious retainers just leave with him. Maybe he just had to wait for the right opportunity and hope that it would present itself soon.

Motochika's head snapped up when he heard someone clapping nearby. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed that someone had been listening to his little tune. He recognized Mitsuhide only a few feet away, looking at him.

Mitsuhide walked over until he was standing directly before Motochika and bowed politely. "Please excuse me lord Motochika, I hope I didn't startle you but I just couldn't help listening when I heard you play."

Motochika smiled. "Not at all. I always enjoy having an audience." He carefully put down his instrument on the ground next to himself. "So you liked the song Mitsuhide?" He gestured to the seat next to him on the bench and after a short hesitation Mitsuhide sat down.

He nodded. "Oh yes, I did. I only heard about it but you truly are a master of the shamisen. That was simply beautiful, even though it sounded kind of sad."

Motochika smiled absentmindedly and turned his head to look out into the garden. "It is not surprising that you thought it sounded sad, it is a song about unrequited love."

"You mean that… ? Mitsuhide's eyes widened. "I am sorry lord Motochika. I didn't know this was something personal or I wouldn't have mentioned it."

Shaking his head Motochika looked back at the man sitting beside him. "Don't worry about it Mitsuhide. Besides, I hope that I will be able to do something about it soon." He winked at Mitsuhide, but he didn't think the other understood. "So, you also know how to play the shamisen?"

"Well, I learned it when I was a child. But soon my training with the sword took up most of my time since fighting skills are more important to my position than music."

Motochika smirked. "Are you saying that since I am a master of the shamisen, as you put it so nicely, I must have neglected my skills as a warrior?"

He watched as Mitsuhide's eyes went wide as he realized what Motochika was implying. Motochika could barely hold back a laugh. It seemed like Mitsuhide hadn't caught the teasing undertone of his question.

"No, I… Please forgive me lord Motochika. I never meant to imply that your fighting skills were inferior. Please accept my sincere apology."

Motochika could barely keep the flustered man from getting down and prostrating himself on the ground. Maybe he should go easy on the teasing if he didn't want to scare Mitsuhide away. "Mitsuhide, please get up. I was just teasing you."

Mitsuhide looked up at him disbelievingly. "Teasing?"

He smiled, hoping to reassure the other. "Yes. And I am sorry if I embarrassed you, that was not my intention. Since I use my shamisen as a weapon I guess the music and the fighting went hand in hand and I didn't have to decide in favour of one of them. So will you please sit down again?"

Mitsuhide looked at him for a few more moments, apparently trying to gauge if Motochika was telling the truth, but when he just kept smiling Mitsuhide let out a small sigh and settled down on the bench again, not looking at him.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, both of them looking for something to say, before Motochika finally spoke.

"So you learned how to play the shamisen when you were young? Would you like to play something for me?"

This definitely brought Mitsuhide's attention back to him. And the horrified look on his face was just too funny.

"No way." He cleared his throat and continued a bit more collected. "I mean… Lord Motochika, please forgive me but I can't."

Motochika grinned. "And if I wished for you to play me something?" He knew that this was kind of unfair, but somehow he was curious how Mitsuhide would react.

It took Mitsuhide a few seconds until he understood what Motochika was referring to, but he only shook his head, almost apologetically. "I am sorry, but I really can't. I sometimes regret it but I haven't played for years and wouldn't be able to remember any song, no matter how short or simple."

Motochika got the impression that the other really was sorry and only refused because he simply wasn't able to play anything. But maybe…

He grinned. "Then how about I teach you something?"

"Teach me?" Mitsuhide blinked. "Are you sure you want to do this? It has been a very long time since I have played and I am sure you have more important or pleasant things to do."

"Don't worry about that Mitsuhide, I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't mean it. I don't think it will take long for you to remember. Since you already know the basic technique it shouldn't be a problem to teach you one of the more simple songs. "

Mitsuhide seemed to think a bout it for a few moments before a small smile appeared. "Well, I guess there is no reasons for me to refuse." The smile got bigger and Mitsuhide slightly bowed his head. "It would be my honour if you would teach me, lord Motochika."

"Great." Motochika picked up his shamisen and handed it over to Mitsuhide. It was funny to watch how Mitsuhide treated the instrument like it might break at the first wrong move he made. "Relax Mitsuhide. This instrument has survived more fights than many a sword. It would take a lot for you to break it."

That knowledge and Motochika's reassuring smile must have been enough for him to gain some confidence, taking up the proper position to play and then looking at Motochika for guidance.

Inwardly Motochika was dancing in glee. While he had come up with this spontaneous wish in the hope that he could hear Mitsuhide play something for him, this was even better. Much, much better. Because in order to teach Mitsuhide he had to get really close to the object of his affection.

Mitsuhide barely reacted when Motochika shifted to sit directly next to him, almost pressed up against the other, and nearly hugged him as he reached around Mitsuhide to guide his hands to the right position.

Motochika smiled. Maybe it seemed like there was hope for his plan to seduce Mitsuhide. At least the other didn't mind him touching and that was a really good sign.

"What I want to teach you is a pretty simply but nonetheless beautiful song. I guess you will like it."

Mitsuhide only looked up at him and smiled.

-x-

"Lord Motochika, what can I do for you?"

Motochika bowed to the other man before he settled down on the floor.

"Lord Nobunaga, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I have a suggestion to make to you concerning the oncoming battle. I'd like to ask you to place your retainer Mitsuhide Akechi at my disposal on my ship during the fight against the Mori." Because he could only succeed with his 'Seduce Mitsuhide' plan if the man in question survived the battle. And the best way to make sure that happened was if Motochika could keep an eye on him.

One of Nobunaga's eyebrows rose. He seemed amused at the request. "And why would I waste Mitsuhide's talent as a commander and the company he would be leading into battle only to send him with you?"

Of course Nobunaga wouldn't simply sent Mitsuhide with him, but Motochika had expected this question and was prepared. "Because as far as I understand you need my men to counter the Mori's navy that could cause you heavy losses otherwise. Now I have boats and soldiers to beat the Mori, but I am not familiar with the waters we will be fighting in. Therefore I would like to have a guide with me that can help me navigate and lead my ships. And I think that Mitsuhide is the right man for that task."

Nobunaga regarded him intensely but Motochika didn't flinch under the inquiring gaze. Suddenly a smirk appeared on the mighty warlord's face. "Very well, you shall have Mitsuhide as your guide."

"Thank you, lord Nobunaga." Motochika bowed again, then rose and went to exit the room.

"I can trust you to take good care of Mitsuhide?"

Motochika stopped in his tracks and looked back at the demon king. He didn't know what to make of Nobunaga's question considering that there had been an undertone of humour in there he couldn't place. Had the other seen through his ulterior motives? But no matter what, the answer always was the same. "You don't have to worry. I will do anything to keep him safe." And he could only do that when he had Mitsuhide at his side during battle.

Motochika left the throne room. That had gone better than expected. He hadn't been sure if Nobunaga would play along and allow for Mitsuhide to be his guide but luckily the other had approved of his proposition.

Now he only had to find Mitsuhide to tell him the news. But where to look for the man?

Motochika called over one of the handmaidens that was walking along the corridor. "Hey you. Can you tell me where I can find Mitsuhide?"

He watched as the poor thing nearly jumped at being addressed and then bowed deeply. It seemed like the demon king had evoked quite a bit of fear in his servants.

"My lord, I am not sure but he sometimes likes to train in the dojo at this time. You can find it at the other side of the inner ward." Then she scurried off before he had time to ask another question.

Oh well, at least he had somewhere to start his search.

Walking in the direction the handmaiden had shown him he soon found a door behind which he could hear shouting and the clang of steel hitting steel.

Silently Motochika entered the huge dojo. He wouldn't have needed to be so careful since the room was bustling with all sorts of people training with various weapons, but he didn't want Mitsuhide to notice him just yet.

He scanned the room and almost immediately his eyes caught sight of the man he had been looking for, who was training the Ranmaru kid in the art of sword fighting. From across the room he could see that Mitsuhide had pulled his right arm out of the sleeve of his kimono and the skin of his chest was glistening with sweat. It seemed like he had caught the two fighters at the end of their session because it wasn't long before the kid bowed respectfully to his teacher and left the dojo, bowing once again when he walked past Motochika still standing next to the door.

Motochika turned his attention back to the man that was now training alone on the other side of the hall. He watched as Mitsuhide went through the motions of a kata, guiding his sword in flowing and elegant movements, long hair flowing behind him as he turned around to strike an imaginary opponent behind him. Motochika was enthralled by Mitsuhide's unintentional demonstration for him, admiring the powerful but at the same time elegant performance.

When the kata was finished Mitsuhide bent down to retrieve a cloth to wipe the sweat from his face. Motochika watched as Mitsuhide started walking towards him, too occupied with rearranging his clothes to notice him. When the other finally looked up, the surprise at finding Motochika standing right before him was clearly visible on his face.

"Lord Motochika, I am surprised to see you here. Is there something I can help you with?"

Motochika smiled. "Well, actually I came here to talk to you Mitsuhide."

"Talk to me? You could have sent for me, I would have come to you and you wouldn't have needed to come here."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. Besides, this way I got a demonstration of your quite impressive sword skills." Motochika grinned as Mitsuhide blushed lightly as he realized that he had been watched. "But why don't we talk while walking. I suppose you were on your way to your private quarters to change your clothes?" When Mitsuhide gave a small nod Motochika opened the door and let the other step outside before he followed, walking through the endless corridors of the large castle together.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" It seemed like Mitsuhide didn't really know if he should be curious or apprehensive.

"Don't worry Mitsuhide, it is nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you that I want you as my guide and strategist in the battle. I might be adept at naval fighting, but I don't know the waters we are fighting in. A local guide will be a great help."

Mitsuhide blinked surprised. "Well, I…I would be honoured to fight alongside you lord Motochika, but I am afraid that decision is not up to me. It is lord Nobunaga who decides where I will fight."

Motochika smiled. "Oh, but I already talked to your lord and he assigned you to help me. But not only will you work with me, but you will stay with me during the battle because that is my second wish. It is much safer that way."

They came to a stop in front of the door that was apparently leading to Mitsuhide's room. "I guess there is no reason for me not to follow your wish. Very well, I shall assist you in the battle." He bowed slightly "Now if you will excuse me."

Motochika watched as the door closed after Mitsuhide and shook his head. Yes, he loved the man, but they really had to do something about the other's always unapproachable demeanour.

-x-

Motochika stood on deck of his flagship, watching the battle and directing his ships with the help of Mitsuhide. And the other really had been a big help: Not only did Mitsuhide know the waters they were fighting in pretty well, he also was an excellent tactician and together they slowly but surely had been able to gain the advantage in the fight and were starting to drive back their enemy.

Nobunaga had been right in asking Motochika for his help. The Mori naval force was strong and would have dealt heavy damage to the Oda if they had been left unattended. But they were no match for the Chosokabe navy, they hadn't even been able to come near the two commanders yet. Usually Motochika would be eager for hand on hand combat but he didn't really mind the lack of enemies on his ship this time. After all, a lack of enemies attacking the flagship meant a lack of danger for the man standing next to him, observing the fight.

"Lord Motochika, we're making great progress on the right flank. It shouldn't be long before the Mori have to call back their ships if they don't want to lose them all. And then we can concentrate all our forces on the left flank."

Motochika turned his head to look at Mitsuhide and winked. "I knew that there was no way we could lose with you as my strategist Mitsuhide."

A beautiful small blush formed on Mitsuhide's face. "Not at all. It is the strength and discipline of your soldiers that will bring us the victory. I play but a small part in all of this." He then buried his head in a nearby sea chart, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Motochika love teasing Mitsuhide, but the comment hadn't been simple flattery. Mitsuhide really had been a great help and the strategy they had worked out together was working just perfect. The way it was going right now it would only be a few more hours until they could go back.

"Enemy ship on portside!"

Or maybe not.

Motochika's head whipped around when he heard a shout come from one of his soldiers. And indeed, a big Mori battleship had managed to sneak behind their lines and was sailing directly towards them, apparently intending to take out the Chosokabe flagship and commander.

Motochika watched the ship. It was coming at them fast and there would be no time to avoid a collision. It seemed like they had to fight after all.

"Everybody get ready! They want to crash and enter but they don't know what they are getting themselves into. I want those bastards in the water before they even draw their weapons."

His soldiers barely had the chance to give a battle cry to answer his order before the ship was shaking violently from the impact of the collision. The Mori ship had hit them with full speed, crashing into and destroying parts of their portside. Soon the Mori soldiers were swarming the Chosokabe flagship where the two ships were jammed together.

But Motochika's soldiers had already formed a tight line of defence, striking the enemy as soon as they boarded the ship. And it seemed like they were successful in their task as there were barely any Mori soldiers that had been able to fight through that first line.

Usually Motochika would be one of the first to jump into battle, but this time his soldiers would have to do the work. It shouldn't be a problem, the enemy was outnumbered and Motochika could already see that they were winning, not that he had ever doubted that they would.

His body was screaming for him to fight but since the situation wasn't dire and his first priority was to keep Mitsuhide safe he would avoid it as long as he could. Motochika looked to the side where Mitsuhide… had stood only minutes ago. Damn, he had told the man to stay with him and now the other had wandered off somewhere, probably right into the middle of the battle about to get himself killed. Motochika grabbed his shamisen and desperately looked around. Where was Mitsuhide?

He found the other fighting one of the enemy commanders and immediately saw that the poor Mori bastard didn't stand a chance. Soon enough Mitsuhide raised his sword and sliced the other man's throat, dropping his enemy. Motochika released the breath he had been holding. For a second he had feared that… Shit!

"Mitsuhide, behind you!"

Motochika dashed forward just as Mitsuhide turned around at the shout. He swung his shamisen, hitting the soldier that had been about to pierce Mitsuhide with his sword just in time to prevent the probably deadly attack.

Breathing heavily Motochika turned to Mitsuhide and saw that his the other man was staring wide-eyed at the now dead soldier at his feet before he focused his gaze on Motochika.

"Thank you, lord Motochika. I wouldn't have- Argh."

Motochika harshly grabbed Mitsuhide's arm and dragged the other man behind him, away from the fight until they were at the opposite side of the ship. Only then did he turn around and glare at the other. "What are you doing there Mitsuhide? Didn't I tell you to stay with me?" Motochika hadn't intended to yell like that, but when he remembered the moment when he had thought that Mitsuhide was going to die it had come out a little harsher than he had wanted.

Mitsuhide seemed genuinely confused and just blinked. "But I just was trying to protect you from the enemy, just like it was my task in this battle. Like you said, it will be safer for you when I am here to help you."

Motochika took a deep breath. Shit, there he had thought that if he told Mitsuhide to stay with him he would be able to keep the other man safe and now he nearly had been the reason the other had died because Mitsuhide had thought that Motochika had wanted him as some kind of bodyguard. Trying to stay calm Motochika continued. "I never said anything about you protecting me. I told you to stay by my side and I would be grateful if you would do just that, understood?"

Narrowing his eyes Mitsuhide bowed stiffly. "Yes lord Motochika." Sheathing his sword Mitsuhide once more focused on the fight between the other ships, seeing if they would have to change their formation.

Motochika sighed when he saw the hostile demeanour of the other man. He knew that Mitsuhide didn't really understand what had happened, but Motochika hadn't exactly been able to tell him about the reason for his wish. He just had to make it up to the other man somehow. But first they had to survive the battle.

-x-

Five days after the fight found Motochika sitting in his room. He had sent a servant to get Mitsuhide about ten minutes ago and was now waiting for the man to come to him.

It hadn't taken long for them to defeat the Mori navy after their little dispute and they had both managed to survive without any injuries, but with all the after-battle organisation that had to be done there hadn't been a quite minute for him to talk to Mitsuhide. But now that they were back in the castle he had prepared everything for an apology.

There was a knock on the door. Either Mitsuhide or the servant had arrived.

"Enter."

He looked up to see Mitsuhide step into the room with a slightly cool look on his face. It seemed like the other still held it against him that Motochika had yelled at him.

Mitsuhide bowed. "Lord Motochika, you were asking for me?"

Smiling Motochika stood up to greet the other man. "Mitsuhide, I am glad you came to me. Please sit down." He gestured to the table set in the middle of the room that was covered with food and two place settings.

Mitsuhide looked surprised and a bit sceptical but he sat down nonetheless. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour during the fight. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that." Motochika smile slightly apologetically. "I hope you won't hold it against me."

"You don't need to apologize. You were my superior and I disregarded your order. It was your right to reprimand me."

Mitsuhide might tell him otherwise but Motochika could see that the apology had been the right thing to do as the cool mask on Mitsuhide's face softened noticeably. He was on the right way. "No it wasn't since you only did what you thought I expected from you. I should have made it clearer from the beginning. That's why I wish for you to have dinner with me and let me apologize to you that way. And don't even think about refusing because it is my third wish that you have dinner with me and let me make it up to you."

There was a long silence in which Mitsuhide couldn't hold his gaze and Motochika saw that he was once more looking at the food arranged on the table between them thoughtfully. Was the other still bearing a grudge or was there something else?

"Is something wrong Mitsuhide?"

Mitsuhide flinched. "Yes, I… I don't understand you lord Motochika." He looked up, directly at Motochika. "You had the condition that I should grand you three wishes, but I don't understand at all what you would gain from them the way you used them. First you teach me that song on the shamisen which I have to admit caught me by surprise but I enjoyed it a lot nonetheless. Then you convince lord Nobunaga that I should be your guide in the fight and wish for me to stay with you but you don't want me to protect you, which would only be normal considering our ranks. And now you use your third wish to have dinner with me as an apology for something you don't even need to apologize for." He looked a little lost. "You have to forgive me, but I just don't understand it. What do you hope to achieve?"

Motochika's heart nearly melted when he saw that utterly confused look on Mitsuhide's face. Maybe it was time to tell the other man everything.

He grinned. "But Mitsuhide, isn't it obvious? I am trying to seduce you?"

Now that look was simply priceless. "You… What?"

"I'm trying to seduce you. Those wishes weren't designed for me to gain anything except your time and attention and to slowly win you over. And when I wanted you to be with me in the battle it was because I wanted to keep you safe." Motochika's grin turned into a rueful smile. "You have to understand that when I saw you nearly getting yourself killed because you tried to protect me, I just lost my nerves. I like you Mitsuhide, I really do. You are an honest and very honourable man." He winked. "And you are really handsome, too."

It was funny to watch how that last comment caused Mitsuhide's face to flash a bright red. It seemed like the other man wasn't used to getting compliments like that.

Motochika gave Mitsuhide the opportunity to collect his thoughts because despite of the blush that still graced his cheeks, the shock was obvious on Mitsuhide's face. It took several minutes before Mitsuhide spoke.

"You say you want to seduce me, as in 'have a romantic relationship' with me?" Motochika nodded. Again there were a few seconds of silence before Mitsuhide could bring himself to ask the next question. "And you also want to…well…" Mitsuhide's gaze flickered to the side where the futons were kept. "…with me?"

"That was what I was hoping for eventually, yes." Motochika smiled and tried to stay calm while Mitsuhide was getting almost desperate.

"But why… why wouldn't you just use one of the wishes to make it happen? Why go to all this trouble" He gestured at the food that was still laying untouched on the table. "…and risk failing if it could have been so easy?"

Motochika blinked. Force him to have sex? Did Mitsuhide really think him capable of doing something like that? "I would never do such a thing to you Mitsuhide. Yes, I do want to sleep with you, but that would only be the icing on the cake. (A/N: Did they even have cake in Japan at that time?) In the first place I want to win your heart. I want you to return the feelings that I have for you."

Mitsuhide still didn't seem convinced. "But how? We didn't even know each other until two months ago when I came to Tosa."

"You probably don't remember it, but we already met some years ago at a conference. I was only a youth accompanying my father, while you were a young man and had come along with your lord. I was smitten with you the first time I saw you but sadly I never had the courage to talk to you personally." Hard to imagine the way Motochika was nowadays. "But even after all this years I have never been able to forget you. So when you came to Tosa and I finally saw you again I promised myself that I would do all I could do to make you mine."

He could see that this whole confession had come completely unexpected and was probably a bit much for Mitsuhide. "Would you like some tea, Mitsuhide? Calm your nerves a little?"

A thankful smile appeared on Mitsuhide's face. "Yes, please."

Some moments later a servant entered their room with a pot of hot water. Maybe the tea would help Mitsuhide relax.

However just the opposite happened when the servant tripped and let the pot drop, causing the hot water to spill all over Mitsuhide's chest. Motochika heard Mitsuhide let out a loud scream when the hot liquid touched his skin and the other man began to tear at his armour, trying to get the soaked clothes off of his skin. Motochika hastened to get to the other side of the table to help him while the clumsy servant was still standing there, babbling something about how sorry he was.

"What are you still doing here? Get cold water and a doctor. Quick!"

Moments later several other servants rushed in, probably alarmed by Mitsuhide's scream, carrying several pots with cold water that they poured over the still struggling man.

Just as they were able to remove Mitsuhide's armour to finally get off the shirt, the doctor arrived and Motochika was shoved out of the room to allow the doctor to treat his patient.

-x-

It had been three days since the dining room incident and Motochika still hadn't been able to see Mitsuhide. He had been to the room of the other man several times already but the guards had always denied him entry. Not being able to visit the other man he had gone to talk to the doctor who had told him that the burns weren't very serious and that Mitsuhide would be fine, he just needed some days rest.

Motochika was relieved that Mitsuhide wasn't seriously injured but he still would have liked to see it for himself, and since Mitsuhide's injuries weren't that bad, he didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to visit.

With nothing else to do but wait Motochika was sitting in his room with his shamisen in hand, strumming thoughtlessly while his mind was with Mitsuhide.

He looked up when there was knock on the door and nearly dropped the instrument in his hands when the door opened. Before him stood the man he had thought about nearly nonstop during the last few days.

And what a sight it was: Mitsuhide wore a light blue kimono and his long hair was open, flowing down his back. His robe wasn't properly closed and Motochika could see glimpses of the other's pale chest. There was only one word that came into Motochika's mind: gorgeous. Mitsuhide looked simply gorgeous.

He put his shamisen to the side and watched as Mitsuhide walked across the room and knelt down in front of him.

"Good evening lord Motochika."

Motochika returned the smile he saw on the other man's face. "Mitsuhide, how do you feel? How are your burns?"

"I am fine, thank you. Luckily most of the water hit my armour so there were only minor wounds."

"That's good. I was worried since I wasn't allowed to see you even though the doctor told me that you weren't seriously injured."

It seemed like the other was fine, so Motochika was surprised when Mitsuhide got nervous. "I have to admit that it was because of me. I asked the guards not to let you enter my room."

Motochika felt his stomach drop. "Oh." So Mitsuhide hadn't wanted so see him? It seemed like he had his answer. He hadn't managed to win Mitsuhide over and the other had only waited until he was well enough again to tell him. At least he now could try to close this chapter of his life after so many years. But before he could say anything Mitsuhide continued.

"I have to admit that you really surprised me with your confession three days ago. I wouldn't have expected something like that, especially since I have to admit that I have never been with a man before. I didn't know what to do. That is why I wanted to keep some distance from you to think about all the things you told me." Motochika noticed that Mitsuhide couldn't look him in the eyes and was nervously fumbling with his hands in his lap. This didn't bode well for him.

"And did you come to a conclusion?" He had to, otherwise Mitsuhide wouldn't be here. Only Motochika couldn't bring himself to believe that he would like the answer Mitsuhide had found. The other man did look like someone who didn't want to break bad news. But at least this way he would know.

There was along silence before Mitsuhide looked up and spoke again. "You still have your third wish lord Motochika and if you allowed, I would like to make a suggestion."

Motochika blinked. This change of topic had completely caught him by surprise. "My… I don't understand. My third wish was for you to have dinner with me. And even though I had hoped for everything to happen differently than it had, I still hope that we can have that dinner some other time."

A small smile appeared on Mitsuhide's face. "Since our dinner didn't even start I won't count that wish and want to give you the opportunity to change it." Motochika watched as Mitsuhide drew nearer and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "I think I know exactly what it is you really wish for. And you need not feel bad for asking, because I am completely willing to do it."

"You mean…?" Motochika could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

A brilliant smile was the only answer he got before Mitsuhide leaned in and their lips met. The contact was hesitant and shy, their lips barely touching, but then Motochika snapped out of his daze and buried his hands in Mitsuhide's hair to keep the other man in place while he deepened the kiss. But it seemed like he didn't need to worry since Mitsuhide made no move to pull away. On the contrary, after overcoming his initial shyness the other man eagerly participated.

Breaking the kiss Motochika got a serious expression when he looked at the man before him. "Are you sure about this Mitsuhide? This is the last chance I will give you to change your mind." Of course Motochika would stop when he felt Mitsuhide didn't like what he was doing, he did want to please the other after all, but he had to make sure Mitsuhide really wanted this.

The thumb of Mitsuhide's left hand started softly stroking Motochika's cheek. "I have thought about this for three days and I won't change my mind now." He chuckled. "And definitely not after a kiss like this."

Motochika took hold of Mitsuhide's left hand and placed a small kiss on it before he looked the other man in the eyes and smiled. "Then I guess I will have to do my best so that you will never change your mind."

He kissed Mitsuhide again while the hand that had been holding Mitsuhide's hand sneaked around the other man's back. He then leaned forward, slowly lowering the other to his back until Motochika was leaning over him.

Motochika broke the kiss and started trailing small nips and kisses all over Mitsuhide's throat while his left hand travelled all over the body lying under him. It combed through Mitsuhide's beautiful hair that had fanned out under him and then went down a long throat to the other's chest, lightly grazing the collarbone that was peaking out from under the robe. The hand then went down further, slipping under the robe to find one of Mitsuhide's nipples. When Motochika started rubbing the little nub he felt Mitsuhide's breath getting faster. It seemed like the other was beginning to enjoy himself.

Drawing back the hand from under the cloth, Motochika grabbed the sash holding the other's robe closed and started unravelling the knot. He lifted his head to gauge Mitsuhide's reaction to his rather bold move, but judging by what he saw he was sure that the man lying underneath him didn't mind what he was doing. Mitsuhide had his head back and his eyes closed while his cheeks were tinted pink.

While he was untying the sash Motochika covered the other's lips with his again, Mitsuhide's hands coming up to burrow into his hair. He opened the robe, completely baring Mitsuhide's slender body to his view and wrapped his hand around the other's already half hard member. Motochika grinned against the other's lips when the contact caused the other to release a small moan that was swallowed by their kiss.

Motochika broke their kiss to properly look at the man lying beneath him. Mitsuhide was flawless, his skin was pale and well defined muscles could be seen underneath, yet he was still slightly slimmer than Motochika himself. There were very few scars on his body, which only proved Mitsuhide's skills with the sword. The only real blemish that seemed to be there was the burn wound from the accident three days ago. Luckily the burn really seemed to be only minor, there were no blisters, only an expanse of pink skin, reaching from the collarbone across the pec down to his left hip, that contrasted with his otherwise alabaster skin. It would probably heal without scarring. But no matter what, to Motochika Mitsuhide was simply…

"Beautiful!"

He watched as most of Mitsuhide's body flushed at the compliment he had spoken out loud and warm brown eyes opened to look at him, already slightly glazed.

"Lord Motochika, I-"

Mitsuhide was silenced when Motochika gave him a small kiss. "Don't contradict me in this, Mitsuhide. You are beautiful." Another small kiss and a smile crept on Motochika's face. "And drop the 'lord'. When we are like this, I am simply Motochika."

He waited until Mitsuhide returned the smile and then lowered his head to explore the other's body with his lips and tongue. Motochika kissed down the throat until he came across the pink flesh where the hot water had touched skin. Carefully he ran his tongue across it but looked up immediately when he noticed Mitsuhide's breath hitch.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Mitsuhide smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, it just tickles. The skin is still very sensitive."

Motochika resumed caressing the skin while the hand on Mitsuhide's shaft, that had stopped during their conversation, continued its ministration.

When he had covered the whole wound with licks and kisses he stood to finally get rid of his own clothes. There was a whimpered protest coming from Mitsuhide when all touch left his body so Motochika hurried up with undressing. After all he didn't want to keep the other waiting any more than necessary.

Walking to one of the dressers he got out a small pot filled with oil. It wasn't like he had been sure something like this would happen, but hey, it was always better to be prepared.

When Motochika turned around and walked back to the man lying on the floor he saw that Mitsuhide was looking him over with hungry eyes. All of Motochika's fears that Mitsuhide would reject him when he realized that Motochika was indeed a man and therefore quite different from the women he had slept with until now went out of the window at the moment he saw the desire in those eyes.

He grinned. "Do you like what you see?"

Motochika definitely liked the blush that appeared on Mitsuhide's face every time he said something remotely sexual or, in Mitsuhide's eyes, embarrassing.

Pushing himself up on his elbows Mitsuhide pouted. "You really like teasing me Motochika, don't you?"

"I'll never get tired of it as long as it makes you blush like this." He winked.

With a sigh and an innocent expression Mitsuhide lay back down. "In that case I guess I just have to get used to it as soon as possible."

Looking at that oh so innocent face Motochika knelt down next to Mitsuhide again and gave him a small kiss. "Don't you dare." He placed the pot with oil next to Mitsuhide's robe that was acting as a futon.

Upon seeing the pot Mitsuhide seemed to be getting nervous. "So, uhm… How are we gonna do this? I mean I know how this works technically but…"

Motochika took pity on the flustered looking man. "How about you turn around and get on all fours? It will probably be easiest for you that way. You can leave all the rest to me."

Thankful for the instruction Mitsuhide rolled onto his stomach and pushed up on his hands and knees.

Motochika went to kneel behind the other man. "I know this is new for you so I will go slow. Just try to relax."

While his left hand started drawing little circles on Mitsuhide's hip, Motochika dipped three fingers of his other hand into the little pot with oil and then reached down between Mitsuhide's legs.

Motochika looked down and saw Mitsuhide's jump slightly.

"Motochika…?"

"It's all right Mitsuhide, I won't do anything that you don't want. Just trust me with this." He reached further until one of his fingers came into contact with Mitsuhide's opening and pushed inside, all the while keeping an eye on the other man. The was a slight tensing in Mitsuhide's shoulders but nothing that screamed at him that he should stop. He moved the finger in and out a few times before adding a second one and finally a third.

"This feels kind of strange." Motochika chuckled as Mitsuhide tried for a light voice even though he knew that the other man probably feel quite a bit uncomfortable.

"I know, but I promise you'll get used to it. And if I do this" Motochika searched and quickly found Mitsuhide's prostate that he had been avoiding until now, brushing over it with one finger "then it will be even better." He watched as Mitsuhide's arms nearly gave out at the unexpected pleasure, a moan echoing through the room. "Better?" Motochika grinned.

"Oh yes. Do that again!"

"Patience Mitsuhide." He withdrew his fingers from the other man, dipped his fingers in the oil again and spread the liquid over his erection. "It will get even better." Motochika positioned himself at Mitsuhide's opening and slowly pushed inside, leaning down over the other's back to kiss along his spine when he heard a pained hiss coming from Mitsuhide. "Just relax and give it a few moments."

Having seated himself fully inside the other man Motochika waited. He didn't have to wait long until he felt Mitsuhide push back against him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I… I'm fine. Just move."

Not having to be told twice Motochika drew out slowly and pushed back in, starting slow to let Mitsuhide get used to the new sensations. But it didn't take long before he heard a gasped "Faster!" coming from Mitsuhide.

Motochika grinned. "As you wish." He then increased the speed of his thrusts, going faster and harder, reaching down with one hand to start stroking Mitsuhide's erection.

Soon he felt Mitsuhide' s arms trying to buckle, his weight too much for Mitsuhide to hold up while the pleasure was cursing through his body. Before the other could crash down to the floor Motochika straightened himself, pulling Mitsuhide up with him so that the other's back was against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around Mitsuhide's chest, pressing him closer while he started attacking that beautiful long neck before him again.

It seemed like their change of position also brought a change of angle to his thrusts because Mitsuhide's moans became louder and he started bucking into Motochika's hand that was still stroking his dick.

"Moto… Motochika… I'm gonna…" was all the warning Motochika got before he felt the walls around his dick clench as Mitsuhide threw his head back, moaning when he reached his climax. It only took Motochika a few more thrusts to also reach completion, spilling himself inside Mitsuhide.

Carefully drawing out Motochika lowered a heavily panting Mitsuhide onto the ground, lying down next to him and drawing him into his arms to enjoy their post coital bliss together.

When he noticed that the other man's breathing was back to normal, Motochika looked at Mitsuhide, surprised to see a very serious expression on his face. "Is there a problem Mitsuhide? Did I hurt you?"

Mitsuhide blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Hm? No, you didn't, it was wonderful." He smiled. "I'm just tying to think of something to explain to lord Nobunaga why you will be staying here for quite some time."

Motochika couldn't help but laugh at the innocent look Mitsuhide gave him.

-x-

Completely exhausted Motochika collapsed on top of Mitsuhide, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, you're getting more and more demanding every time we do it, Mitsuhide."

He felt the other's arms wrap around his back and smiled. His initially so timid and shy lover had developed into a real wildcat during the three weeks since they had started their relationship. (The scratch marks on his poor back proving the 'cat' part.)

It had been an interesting three weeks. While Mitsuhide had been quite naïve concerning Motochika's attempts at seducing him by using his three wishes, he was far from naïve while learning new things in the bedroom and had become quite creative. After becoming more and more active and rather pushy, Mitsuhide had demanded they try every position they could come up with. And after they had gone through that list Mitsuhide had dragged him out to try out some 'more exciting locations' like his lover had put it. One time they had nearly been caught in flagrante by young Ranmaru which had only served to excite Mitsuhide even more. Motochika never would have guessed what kinds of kinks were apparently sleeping deep inside his beautiful lover.

Not that Motochika would ever complain about it. On the contrary, he had never been so happy in his life before.

Right now they were lying on a futon right next to the table that had not long ago held their dinner. When Mitsuhide had insisted that they have dessert and Motochika had told him that he hadn't planned to have one, Mitsuhide had simply grinned and started prowling towards him, leading to the situation Motochika now found himself in.

He felt the chuckle in Mitsuhide's chest and one of the hands on his back softly stroked over some of the scratches the other's nails had left there, making Motochika hiss lightly.

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

Now it was Motochika's time to chuckle. "True." He carefully pulled out of his lover and lay down next to him, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

Motochika had to smile when Mitsuhide buried his head in Motochika's chest and he pulled the cover over both of them.

Everything was perfect. Motochika had shown Mitsuhide the right way and the other had taken to it like a duck to water. He was quite curious what his lover would come up with next. But first they had to recover from their latest bout. He reached over to the table to get them both a glass of water. After all that screaming Mitsuhide would probably be quite thirsty.

Mitsuhide took a few sips before he spoke, mischievous grin on his face.. "Hey Motochika, how about next time I get to be on top?"

Motochika nearly choked on his drink.

* * *

I know the end is a kinda silly, but I couldn't resist. *snickers*

I know that Mitsuhide sometimes seems a bit weak and shy, but that really wasn't my intention. I believe that he is a very strong man but he probably would have some problems dealing with Motochika's teasing, not knowing if the other was serious and how to react. While Mitsu is a very honourable and serious man Moto is more of a free spirit with a devil-may-care attitude. That's probably why he has so much fun teasing Mitsu, just like in his last vid in SW3. I hope I could somehow get it across in my story.

I now also have an AO3 account where I want to post my more explicit stories. So far there's only one Deng Ai/Zhong Hui PWP from Dynasty Warriors but I that there will be more soon. You can find the link in my profile since it somehow doesn't want to show up here. *pouts*


End file.
